Le courage de vivre
by Maeva4
Summary: La guerre est enfin terminée mais celleci a détruit beaucoup de vies et entre autre, celle d'Hermione Granger. Elle va devoir affronter seule les dures réalités de la vie. Mais une surprise l'attend au bout du chemin...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau commencement**_

_Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Voldemort se tenait devant moi, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres._

_« Ca y ait, pensais-je, ma dernière heure est arrivée ». _

_Il tenait ma baguette dans ses mains. J'étais une proie facile, totalement sans défense._

_Je vais enfin te tuer, dit-il, toi et tes amis m'avez trop longtemps exaspéré. AVADA KEVADRA._

_Je ne réagis pas. Mon esprit était vide. Le rayon mortel n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi quand tout à coup je me sentis propulsé vers le sol…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Toutes les nuits, depuis cette fameuse journée au cours de laquelle Harry tua Voldemort, je refaisais le même rêve.

Voldemort avait brisé tant de vies…Ron fut tué lors de la confrontation finale et Harry ne survécu pas aux blessures infligées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelques instants après Voldemort, Harry rendit son dernier souffle.

_Et moi ? Pensais-je_

J'avais été sauvée in extremis du rayon mortel de Jesudor. Et mon sauveur n'était autre que Rogue lui-même.

Je repoussais les couvertures de mon lit et me levai.

Rogue était un mystère vivant. Suite à l'assassinat de Dumbledore, il fut traqué par les gens du ministère. On pouvait voir sa photo affichée partout à côté de celles des Mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés de la prison d'Azkaban. Après la chute de Voldemort, Rogue fut jugé comme tous les autres Mangemorts par le ministère de la magie. Beaucoup de secrets furent révélés au cours du procès, notamment à propos de la mort de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore avait laissé un testament qui ne devait être dévoilé au grand jour qu'après la fin de Voldemort.

Dans ce testament, il disait que sa mort faisait en fait parti d'un plan pour se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que Rogue l'avait assassiné sur son ordre.

Ce plan avait pour but de rapprocher Rogue de Voldemort afin que celui-ci lui révéla ses secrets. Et, c'est ce qui se passa. Après la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort se crut débarrasser de tous ses ennemis les plus puissants. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne craignait pas celui que l'on appelait l'Elu : après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant. Harry ne bénéficiait plus de la protection de sa mère, de son parrain ou de Dumbledore. Il était seul à présent face à lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait qu'il ne représentait pas un grand danger. Certes, il voulait le tuer, mais en quelque sorte, il ne faisait ça que pour la « forme ». Harry avait osé le défier, il fallait qu'il en subisse les conséquences.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sûr de sa toute puissance se mit à parler des Horcruxes à son plus fidèle Mangemort : Rogue. Pourquoi se serait-il méfier de lui ? Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait tuer Dumbledore, son pire ennemi.

Peu de personnes appartenant à l'ordre du Phoenix avaient été mises dans la confidence afin de protéger les arrières de Rogue. En effet, si l'un d'entre eux avait été capturé, combien de temps aurait t'il fallu au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de découvrir la supercherie ? Seuls les meilleurs occlumens furent mis dans le secret.

C'est vrai qu'après l'assassinat de Dumbledore, tous les Horcruxes furent retrouvés assez facilement. J'aurai du me poser des questions à ce momentn mais je ne faisais pas partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. En effet, Harry ne voulu pas que Ron et moi quittions Poudlard pour le suivre dans sa quête pour traquer Rogue et Voldemort. Il nous arrivait de rejoindre au moment des vacances mais nous n'étions pas réellement au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec l'Ordre et le fait de retrouver les Horcruxes, même si c'était un _peu trop_ rapide, nous paraissait normal.

Après son jugement, Rogue fut libéré et je n'entendis plus jamais parler de lui.

_Et moi ?_

J'avais terminé ma septième année brillement, j'avais obtenu la mention Optimale à tous mes ASPIC et ma candidature avait été acceptée par l'une des plus brillantes universités de Sorcellerie. Mais la roue de la vie avait tourné : Voldemort avait tué mes deux meilleurs amis. Pourtant, étais-je vraiment à plaindre ? Après tout j'étais toujours vivante…

_Vivante ! Me moquai-je intérieurement._

Je ne crois pas que le mot vivant soit le plus approprié. Depuis la mort de Harry et de Ron, je m'étais exilée du monde. J'avais acheté un petit appartement avec les biens que Harry m'avait légué et je ne l'avais pas quitté depuis.

Je n'étais jamais allé à l'université. Cela ne m'intéressait plus. D'ailleurs, plus rien ne m'intéressait.

Je m'assis au bord de la fenêtre et contemplai les étoiles. Quand j'étais petite ma mère disait que les étoiles représentait l'âme des personnes mortes. Les âmes de Ron et de Harry étaient elles parmi elles ?

Puis je me ressaisis. Je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre. J'étais toujours en vie et en bonne santé. Qu'aurait dit Ron s'il me voyait ainsi ? Et Harry ? Et … Rogue ?

Rogue… Il avait risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Que dirait-il si il voyait ce que j'en avais fait ?

Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Il était temps que je reprenne ma vie en main.

J'ouvris un tiroir et en tirait un dossier d'inscription pour l'université de sorcellerie.

Ma première action serait de m'inscrire à l'université. Je m'installai à mon bureau et regardai l'heure. Il était trois heures du matin. L'heure où je me mis à revivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Surprises**

_L'homme qui se tenait au dessus de moi m'empêchait de bouger. Je ne voyais pas son visage, je sentais juste le parfum de son corps, un parfum de santal…_

_Face à moi, Harry se battait avec acharnement contre le seigneur des Ténèbres. Les rayons lumineux fusaient de toute part. Le spectacle aurait pu être joli si ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami qui était là sur le champ de bataille. Puis tout à coup, tout s'acheva : en effet, Voldemort venait de s'écrouler à terre après avoir été touché par un rayon mortel. Harry resta debout quelques secondes debout avant de s'écrouler à son tour. Je repoussai de toutes mes forces l'inconnu qui m'avait sauvé la vie puis je courus rejoindre Harry. Ce dernier était allongé par terre, couvert de sang… Il agonisait. Je pris doucement sa tête et la posait sur mes genoux. Harry me sourit une dernière fois avant de rendre son dernier souffle._

_Je regardais autour de moi. Il n'y avait que des corps morts. Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu mais à quel prix ? Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues et une envie folle de crier au monde entier ma colère s'empara de moi… Ce n'était pas juste, ils n'avaient pas le droit de mourir…_

_C'est alors que je sentis des bras puissants me serrer le plus fort possible et une voix réconfortante me susurrer à l'oreille_

_« Tout va bien, c'est fini »_

_Les yeux baignés de larmes, je levais les yeux vers mon sauveteur._

_Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de reconnaître le professeur Rogue… Le monde se mit alors à tourner autour de moi et fut remplacer par un trou noir…_

Je sursautais avant de m'asseoir dans mon lit, couverte de sueur. Les rêves continuaient nuit après nuit ne m'accordant aucun répit. Etait-ce ma punition pour être encore vivante ?

J'inspirai profondément et me calmai. Les cours allaient reprendre aujourd'hui, cela me permettra peut-être de tourner la page.

Je jetai machinalement un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. Dieux ! Il était déjà 7h45. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Les cours reprenaient à 8h ! Satané réveil, il n'avait pas sonné !

Je me levai en quatrième vitesse, enfilai les premiers vêtements venus et me coiffa rapidement. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers ma cuisine puis sur ma monte. Il était 7h50. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, ça sera pour une autre fois. Je fourrai mes livres dans un sac, pris ma baguette magique et me concentrai pour pouvoir transplaner à l'entrée de l'université de Falia

8 heures. Merde ! J'étais à la bourre. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur mon planning : j'étais sensée avoir mon premier cours de potion en salle R121.

Alors que je courrais en direction de ladite salle, je me mis à penser au professeur Rogue.

Certes, il avait toujours été dur avec nous mais il était quand même un bon professeur. J'aurais beaucoup aimé savoir ce qu'il était devenu après la guerre, lui parler de tout cela, mais aussile remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie…

Ah ça y était, j'avais enfin trouvé la salle R121.

Je frappai à la porte et j'entrai. Tous les élèves étaient assis, le visage tourné vers moi. Je me sentais tellement gênée que je me mis à contempler mes chaussures jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle chaud vienne me caresser la nuque. Une odeur forte vient me chatouiller les narines. Un parfum de santal qui ne m'était pas étranger….

« Et bien Miss Granger, je n'étais pas habitué à un tel manque de discipline de votre part »

Cette voix… Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Je me retournait et regardai droit dans les yeux le maître des potions Severus Rogue. Mon cœur se mit alors à battre un peu plus vite et j'esquissais, sans bien m'en rendre compte, un large sourire.

« Puisque vous avez finalement daigné vous présenter à mon cours, Miss Granger, allez donc vous asseoir. Et je vous pris d'arrêter de sourire stupidement. »

Je baissai le regard et m'affalai sur la première chaise la plus proche.

« Il va de soi que vous serez en retenu avec moi durant le reste de la semaine, Miss Granger. Décidément voilà une belle manière de commencer l'année »

Rogue s'éloigna et continua le cours que j'avais interrompu. Je sorti rapidement du papier et un crayon avant de reporter toute mon attention sur Rogue.

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il était plus maigre et plus pale que dans mon souvenir. Ses cheveux commençaient légèrement à grisonner mais pour une fois ils étaient propres. Par contre, il n'avait rien modifié à son style vestimentaire… on avait toujours l'impression qu'il portait sur lui une bonne dizaine de robes de sorcier.

De ce premier cours, honnêtement je n'en ai absolument rien retenu. Revoir Rogue m'avait fait replonger dans des souvenirs bien douloureux…

« Miss Granger »

Je sursautai, reprenant brusquement contact avec la réalité. La salle de classe était entièrement vide. Apparemment, je n'avais pas entendu la cloche sonner la fin des cours.

Rogue était planté devant moi l'air furieux.

« Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien pendant mes cours, Miss Granger, dit-il en désignant mon carnet de notes »

J'y jetai un coup d'œil. Ouille ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était si en colère : j'avais noirci la feuille de portraits de Rogue. Portraits qui étaient d'ailleurs très ressemblants. J'étais morte de honte, pourvu qu'il n'aille pas s'imaginer des trucs…

« Miss Granger, si vous vous sentiez une âme d'artiste, il ne fallait pas venir à ce cours, lança t'il en me jetant un regard dédaigneux »

Je baissais la tête et rougis

Je suis absolument désolée, murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux

Bien, votre retenue durera deux semaine au lieu d'une, vous viendrez récurer les chaudrons tous les soirs après vos cours »

Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

Professeur Rogue ? appelais-je timidement

Quoi encore, Miss Granger ?

Ben, je voulais vous remercier pour…

Miss granger, me coupa t'il en prenant un air exaspéré, ce n'est pas la peine de me présenter vos remerciements. Je vous ai sauvée parce que vous vous trouviez près de moi et car j'obéissais aux ordres de Dumbledore. N'y voyez rien d'autre surtout, acheva t'il avant de quitter la salle.

Je sortis, à sa suite, un peu déboussolée. A quoi je m'attendais au juste ? A voire Rogue affublé en prince charmant, galopant sur son blanc destrier et me jurant un amour éternel ?

Cette pensée me fit rigoler. Rogue tenait plus de la méchante sorcière de Blanche- Neige que du beau prince charmant.

Je me mis à rire de plus belle. Les gens autour de moi me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Je devais passer pour une véritable cinglée.

Mais Dieux ! Rire faisait vraiment du bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Débauche

_Avant de commencer ce troisième chapitre, je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews !_

_Ce chapitre là est très court mais il va marquer un tournant dans la relation entre Rogue et Hermione et pas forcément dans le meilleur des sens !_

_Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

_

Je restais bouche- bée, la brosse à dent dans la main. Non mais il était en plein délire !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rogue et l'absence de lueur amusée dans le regard me confirma à quel point il était sérieux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil désespéré sur les chaudrons qui m'entouraient. Il devait en avoir une bonne cinquantaine. Ca allait me prendre des semaines avant que je termine de tous les récurer avec pour seule aide une misérable petite brosse à dent. Rogue était réellement un tordu.

Décidément, il n'avait pas changé ! Et moi qui avais vu en lui l'ombre d'un prince charmant. Quelle idiote !

J'émis un profond soupir avant de me mettre à la tache.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que je récurait ces foutus chaudrons avec la fameuse brosse à dents, quand je décidais de m'accorder un petite pose.

Il faisait une chaleur infernale dans cette salle. Je me demandais comment Rogue pouvait supporter une telle chaleur avec la tonne de vêtement qu'il portait sur lui.

Moi, en tout cas je n'en pouvais plus. J'enlevai mon pull en laine, remis en place le petit débardeur qui était en dessous avant d'émettre un soupir un soulagement. Voilà qui était mieux. Le débardeur était un peu léger mais bon il n'y avait pas de quoi s'offusquer.

En tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'au moment où je levai les yeux sur Rogue…

Je m'étais confortablement installée dans un coin pour pouvoir grignoter tranquillement deux trois gâteaux afin de calmer les grognements de mon estomac quand je me rappelai de la présence e Rogue.

Tiens c'était bizarre. Je m'étais assise tranquillement dans un coin pour « fainéanter » et il ne disait rien ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater qu'il regarder fixement un point sur moi avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Je suivis son regard…. Et je devins rouge comme une pivoine. Cette espèce de vieux pervers était en train de fixer mon décolleté !

Je tendis la main vers mon pull et l'enfilai précipitamment. Mon geste fit revenir ce Rogue à la réalité et ce dernier reporta alors toute son attention sur ses travaux. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil sur la brosse à dent qui traînait à coté de moi. J'avais une idée précise de l'endroit où j'avais envie de l'enfoncée…

J'inspirais profondément pour me calmer. Après tout la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…

Il allait regretter d'avoir agi comme ça avec moi. Parole d'Hermione…


End file.
